1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electrical terminals for conductive attachment to the ends of electrical wires, and more specifically to terminals that can insert into or receive electrical terminals having the identical structural design for the purpose of completing an electrical circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typical electrical terminal designs include either male or female structural characteristics to enable the terminals to mate with each other and complete an electrical connection. However, hermaphrodite-type electrical contacts are also known in the art. These terminals are capable of mating with terminals of similar structure. Some are rather complex, making them costly to produce. Others are simple in construction, but have reliability issues. The contact surface area, frictional engagement forces, and the ability to be quickly connected and disconnected through many cycles and still provide a quality electrical engagement are all factors that need to be considered in the use of these terminals. Despite the variety of terminals available, it seems a need still exists for a design providing increased electrical contact surface area and reliable securement, yet low insertion force and minimal production cost.